


Sentimental Journey

by Politzania



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Now that Steve has restored all the Infinity Stones back to their timelines, he takes a moment for himself.Happy Steve Bingo - Free Square
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Sentimental Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sentimental Journey  
> Happy Steve Bingo Square Filled: N3 - Free Squarre  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing(s): Steve/Peggy  
> Warning(s)/Trigger(s): none  
> Summary: Now that Steve has restored all the Infinity Stones back to their timelines, he takes a moment for himself.

He’d done it. Steve had gotten all of the infinity stones back to the place and time they belonged. He rolled the extra vial of Pym particles between his fingers thoughtfully. Scott had given it to him “just in case”, but the look on his face as he’d handed it over had seemed to mean something more. 

Bucky knew, of course; Steve had never been able to keep a secret from his oldest and dearest friend. When he caught Steve browsing through a genealogy website, looking at scans of old phone books, Bucky simply said “You’re going back to her, aren’t you?” 

“I shouldn’t,” Steve sighed and shook his head. “She went on with her life and I’m glad she did. Besides, there’s still so much to do here.” 

“Yeah, there is. But when’s the last time you took a vacation, pal? Maybe a day trip?” Steve hadn’t considered the possibility of going and coming back; he’d figured he’d only be given enough particles to return each stone, with one charge left over. But Bucky must’ve talked to Scott somewhere along the line, and now Steve had a decision to make. 

While doing his research, Steve had checked the maps for the time period and discovered there was a park just around the corner from his destination. He figured it would be less obtrusive to pop into existence in the middle of a bunch of trees than on a street corner. Once he arrived, Steve stripped out of the chrononaut suit — of course Tony had given it a fancy name — leaving the shirt and khakis he wore underneath hopelessly wrinkled. But he didn’t think Peggy would mind. 

There was a car in the driveway; Steve hadn't stopped to think what he'd have done if she wasn't home. He swallowed hard and rang the doorbell. There was a tap of heels on hardwood; that firm, decisive gait was just as he remembered. The steps paused and there was a gasp from the other side of the door; of course she'd looked through the peephole. He wasn’t in the least surprised to hear the cock of a pistol before the door opened. 

“Hi, Peggy.” 

The controlled fury in Margaret Carter's expression didn’t diminish her beauty in the slightest. “How dare you,” she spat, her hand steady as she pointed her weapon squarely at his chest. “I don’t know who sent you, or what they did to make you look like Steve Rogers, but to believe that I would be taken in, even for a minute —“

“I came for that dance, Peg.” Steve interrupted. “I know this isn’t the Stork Club, but it is a Saturday, isn’t it?” 

The blood drained from Peggy’s face. “I never told anyone the details of our conversation,” she said hoarsely. “What we promised one another ... it was no one else’s business.” 

“You’re right, it wasn’t.” Steve replied, drinking in the sight of her; only a few years older than the woman from his memory. “I’m sorry I had to leave you, Peggy, and even more sorry that I can’t stay for long now. You remember that Frost poem, don't you? ‘Two roads diverged in a yellow wood’,” 

“ ‘And sorry I could not travel both, and be one traveler’," Peggy completed the phrase, her gaze sharp as ever. The Howling Commandos had passed that book of poetry around until it was ragged and dog-earned. “And have you figured that dilemma out, then?” 

“Not me, Peg. I’m not that smart. It was ... someone you’ll meet eventually.” It wasn’t a lie; Peggy had been Tony’s godmother. “But I can’t say much more. It’s complicated.” 

“I imagine so.” She set the safety on her gun before placing it on a shelf by the door. She then pinched herself ostentatiously on the arm. “Well, I suppose that means I’m not dreaming. Besides, I don’t believe my imagination would extend to you aging, what... a half-dozen years?” 

“Over ten, actually. And they haven’t all been easy ones.” 

“Still fighting the good fight, then?” She arched her eyebrows. 

“I try. Sometimes I wonder.” 

“As do I,” Peggy sighed, then gave him a speculative look. “Did you really come all this way just for a dance?” 

Steve ached to tell her everything: about how Hydra would soon extend its evil tentacles into the organization she and Howard and Phillips were building; to warn her about Zola, and tell her what was happening to Bucky, knowing that she’d mount a rescue mission. But he couldn’t interfere any further; like he said, he’d come here only to fulfill a promise. 

“Yes, Peggy, I did. And then I have to go.” 

“Well, then,” with a wistful smile on those beautiful red lips, Peggy took Steve's hand to lead him into the living room. “Let’s pick out a song, shall we?”


End file.
